


Don't wanna walk alone (or run away)

by Vlindervin



Series: Honey, let's get married [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, They love each other a lot okay, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, for a wedding fic there's surprisingly little wedding stuff going on, idk - Freeform, roaming around berlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: David’s laugh is loud and unapologetic and free. ‘Didn’t I tell you you would cry?’‘We just got married, you’re not allowed to be mean to me, asshole.’David lets out another one of his beautiful laughs, his face never leaving its blindingly happy state. He finally moves his palms from their resting place on Matteo’s cheek, to wipe at the wetness and tear streaks left on his skin.Then, after kissing the space under each one of Matteo’s eyes, he holds out his hand and says: ‘You ready?’Accepting the hand in his, Matteo nods and together they walk through the aisles of seats, aisles of loved ones, out of the big, double door, into their lives as husbands.****David and Matteo get married.





	Don't wanna walk alone (or run away)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is the second part of this series, although you don't have to have read the first part to get this one! You can read it, though, i've been told it's kinda cute. 
> 
> A couple things: i know not everything is super realistic! I know Berlin is probably way bigger than I made it out to be here, but if you can look past that we should be fine zjbejhb
> 
> Also I feel like some parts of this are a bit messy but i'm just gonna stop talking rn and let you read!  
I hope you like it <3

His friends won’t let him see David and Matteo is pissed off.

It is the day of their wedding, and he’s currently getting ready at home, with the help of Amira and Jonas, while Hannah and the boys are setting up some last minute things for the party later tonight. 

David is at Laura’s, also getting ready. At least, Matteo can only assume so since, you know, his friends haven’t let him see his soon-to-be husband since yesterday morning. Matteo thinks it’s bullshit and he’s not shy on letting that be known.

The whole stupid idea started when Kiki made a comment about couples not being allowed to see each other 24 hours before the wedding, as tradition goes, and asking them if they were planning on doing that too. They decidedly were not. The idea hadn’t even crossed Matteo’s mind in the slightest. To be honest, he doesn’t think he’s _ever _given wedding traditions much thought in his life. And from there, of course Carlos had to agree, considering it was what they did on their wedding day and it _made everything that more special_, whatever the hell that means. 

He’s going to be _marrying _David. The love of his life is going to be his _husband_. Matteo thinks that’s special enough on its own, he really doesn’t need time apart to realize how much he loves him or to feel some cliché, hetero _distance makes the heart grow fonder _nonsense. As if his heart isn’t fond enough. As if his heart doesn’t do a little summersault every single time he’s reminded of the fact that he has David by his side, and that Matteo can honestly say that most of the time he feels secure in the knowledge that David isn’t leaving him any time soon. As if the sight of David doesn’t still bring him comfort after a tiring day, as if David kissing him awake in the morning ever fails to make him smile and brighten his day. As if every single cell, every single pore isn’t filled with love for that man, and as if there’s not a part of his body that doesn’t know it’s the unconditional kind of love. With every beat of his heart, every breath filling his lungs, every blink of his eyes, he’s reminded of the most beautiful thing in his life. David’s nestled himself in every nook and cranny of Matteo’s body, and he doesn’t think he’d be able to get him out even if he wanted to. 

Fuck tradition. They’re not getting married in church, neither of them is wearing a white gown the other isn’t allowed to see for fear of bad luck, seen as they’re _both men, _so the wedding isn’t traditional anyway. 

But yeah, Carlos and Kiki don’t seem to understand that, so here he is. Jonas and Amira joined the two, mostly to fuck with them, Matteo is sure. They love to make fun of them for being so codependent, like they don’t still get gooey when their significant other smiles at them. He remembers Amira’s wedding and the smile that hadn’t left her face for even a second, not even when they heard the news that there was a problem with the cake and that part of the ceremony would have to be skipped, she just kept on smiling. Matteo had wondered if her cheeks started hurting after a while. And, although they’re not married, Matteo distinctly remembers the time Hannah had to travel for her job during two weeks, and the sad, longing music Jonas had played for them and put on his instagram. 

They’re as in love as Matteo and David are, and so they know how much this sucks, which only solidifies the fact that they’re just doing this to see Matteo suffer. He just hopes David is feeling the same thing.

They’ve confiscated his phone for the time being, too, so he can’t even text him. God, this is the worst. 

And if Matteo conveniently forgot to mention that he and David had thought it’d be a funny thing to do, and had given in easily, well then, that’s neither here nor there. 

‘Will you stop fidgeting’, Amira snaps from where she’s trying to sew a button back on his suit jacket, where it had inexplicably fallen off earlier ‘it’s gonna come out bad if you keep doing that.’ 

‘I don’t care.’ 

‘Well I do. And you do too, do you really want to show your children pictures some day, in which you look like a mess?’ 

Why does she always say the one thing that will convince him? He hates it. ‘Who says we even want kids?’ 

‘Bro’, Jonas says, from where he’s texting Abdi the last details that need to get done, ‘remember when you came over and we had a few beers last month? You literally told me you wanted at least three kids, and that David does too.’

Shit. ‘I don’t recall.’ He very much does recall. He also clearly remembers what he said after.

‘Yeah, you do. You said you wanted to adopt some kids and give them the loving family you and David never got to have.’

‘Well, maybe I do remember that.’ Amira pokes him with something sharp in the ribs and he yells out in pain. ‘What the fuck are you doing?’ 

‘I’m _trying _to fix this, if you would just stop moving. Why are you so nervous anyway?’ 

‘Yeah, bro, I thought you’d be jumping from joy.’

Matteo shrugs uncomfortably. Maybe there’s a deeper reason for his annoyance at not being allowed to see David right now, not that his friends need to know about that. ‘Don’t know.’

‘Are you getting cold feet or something?’ 

At this, his head snaps up, though; ‘What? No, never.’ 

‘Then what is it?’

He looks into the full length mirror in front of him. He’s wearing a blue suit, that he’s been told brings out the color of his eyes and he looks pretty good, if he says so himself. Amira has stopped whatever she was doing to make him look even better and is now standing next to him. Jonas is more behind them, but still visible in the mirror. His friends’ eyes on his reflection are worried and confused. Matteo watches himself shrug. ‘I don’t know. It’s stupid.’ 

Jonas’ frown deepens. ‘Come on, just tell us, Bruddi. You’ll feel better.’ 

He’s done a lot of work on himself and is now aware that none of his feelings are stupid, because they have an effect on him and are therefore important and worth listening to, if only to try to shut them out when he realizes they don’t make sense. 

‘I don’t think I’m going to feel completely at ease until I see David actually show up at the altar.’

‘Why wouldn’t he show up?’

‘I guess I’m just scared he’ll suddenly realize I’m not good enough, or that he doesn’t actually want to spend the rest of his life with me. I know that won’t happen and that he loves me, but I don’t think my head knows.’ 

He sees his friends’ expressions soften, before they exchange a look in the mirror. Jonas comes closer and grabs Matteo by the shoulder, looks him in the eyes and says: ‘Luigi, listen to me. David loves you, maybe as much as I do, okay? He knows how funny and loyal and sweet you are. He knows how good of a person you are and he’s not going to suddenly unlearn all the reasons he loves you. I’ve seen your relationship develop over the years, and one thing I can tell you with certainty is that David has _always _looked at you like he’d move mountains if only you asked him to.’

A lump is forming in his throat. ‘Poetic, you should use that in a song.’ 

Amira snorts. ‘Jonas is right, though. I talked to him this morning and he’s so impatient. You’ve been waiting for this for months, he won’t back out now, believe me.’ 

‘Hey, you’ll be fine, bro. Just focus on how hot David is going to look in his suit, yeah? He’ll show up.’

Not being able to stop himself from laughing, Matteo mutters a: ‘I know, that’s why I said it was stupid. Don’t think I’ll be completely at rest until I see him, but thank you. And not just for this. Thanks for everything.’ He’s referring to the wedding planning, the advice and support over the years, to the years they’ve stuck to his side even though he was in a bad place and never made him feel like a burden. 

‘Ah, Luigi, I love you, man’, Jonas says, before wrapping him in one of his teddy bear hugs. ‘I’m so happy for you.’

Amira hugs him too and they do the handshake they came up with years ago. 

His friends’ comfort helps a bit, but one look at the clock telling him he still has almost two hours to go before he can see David, two hours of David being able to change his mind, brings him right back to his nervous energy from earlier. Too busy messing up his hair and risking Amira’s wrath, he misses another look his friends exchange. 

‘We weren’t supposed to tell you this unless you had one of your Matteo freak outs, but I think it might be time. Check your pockets.’

‘Maybe you’ll leave your hair alone then and my work won’t have been for nothing.’

He puts a hand in his pocket and, sure enough, he feels something that seems like a piece of paper, crinkling under his fingers. When he pulls it out, it ends up being a piece of white paper, folded twice and small enough so it would fit his suit pocket. Turning slightly so his back is turned to his friends, he unfolds it. He’s not really surprised to see David’s signature drawing style on the page before him and somehow the familiar sight alone is enough to calm some of his nervous energy. 

David’s drawn two figures, boys, meant to portray Matteo and him. They’re holding hands. The one on the right is smiling, and has messy hair and, although the picture is drawn in black pencil, Matteo can tell the hair is supposed to be light. Matteo doesn’t believe he’ll ever stop being in awe at the way David draws him, how obvious his love and affection is in every pencil stroke, every detail drawn so carefully. It’s a good reminder that Matteo isn’t the only one whose feelings run deep and steady and undoubtedly real. 

On Matteo’s left, David has drawn himself. It’s something he’s mostly stopped doing, but this time David’s drawn himself as a vampire again, fangs and dark clothes present as always. The difference this time is that his fangs are visible because he’s smiling, and the most important part, that he’s standing under the bright sun present above them and showering them in light. Even his cheeks are flushed, and he looks so _alive._

In David’s scratchy handwriting, the one he uses when he hasn’t got much time, is written: ‘Can’t wait for eternity by your side.’

Matteo is not ashamed to admit his eyes start to water when he reads the words and takes in the sheer happiness radiating from the drawing, but he wills himself not to cry. Not yet, at least. God, he can’t believe he’s actually marrying this thoughtful, talented, perfect man. It almost feels too good to be true. 

‘Luigi?’, Jonas asks from behind him. ‘You good?’ 

Matteo clears his throat and puts the drawing back in his pocket, before turning around. ‘Yes. Yeah, I’m good.’ 

He knows his friends have notices how thick his voice sounds and the water in his eyes, but they don’t comment. Jonas smiles, and Amaira does too, after having raised her eyebrows. ‘Does this mean I can finish sewing that button now?’ 

Matteo even gets himself to laugh at that. ‘Yeah, let’s do this. I’m ready.’

He does not want to wait another second longer, just wants to wear his ring and call David his husband already.

***

‘You may now kiss each other.’

All their friends and family break out in cheers when David takes Matteo’s face between his hands, and presses their lips together. It’s brief, but it’s warm and filled with so much meaning, holding in it every single thing they just promised each other. Matteo’s heart has never been more full than it is here, in this room, with every single person he loves in the world celebrating him and the one person he loves above all. 

‘Are you crying?’, David asks, when he pulls back, hands still on Matteo’s face, partially shielding him from the loud mess the room has turned into. David’s smile is so, so big, taking over his entire face. His eyes are filled with joy to the brim, there is no other emotion to be found in the dark depth, only happiness. Matteo wants to dive into it and let himself drown in the joyous color. 

He shrugs, not bothering hiding the tears sliding down his cheeks. ‘Shut up’, he mumbles, before kissing David once again.

David’s laugh is loud and unapologetic and free. ‘Didn’t I tell you you would cry?’ 

‘We just got married, you’re not allowed to be mean to me, asshole.’ 

David lets out another one of his beautiful laughs, his face never leaving its blindingly happy state. He finally moves his palms from their resting place on Matteo’s cheek, to wipe at the wetness and tear streaks left on his skin. 

Then, after kissing the space under each one of Matteo’s eyes, he holds out his hand and says: ‘You ready?’ 

Accepting the hand in his, Matteo nods and together they walk through the aisles of seats, aisles of loved ones, out of the big, double door, into their lives as husbands. 

In front of the city hall, a car is waiting for them, ready to take them to the place they found. Talking to Hanna one day, she’d mentioned one of her aunts having a beautiful house just outside of Berlin’s city center, with at least six bedrooms and a living room as big as a ballroom. That hadn’t been the most interesting part, though. What interested them was the big garden the house has. With enough place for a tent, sound installations, a buffet, tables to eat and then a whole dance floor too. When she heard about the whole affair, the aunt had graciously let them borrow her garden for the night. 

They had to bet on a sunny day, without rain, but in the end they bet right, because when they look up right now, the sky is as blue as it can be, with just two or three, almost translucent clouds adorning the otherwise blue canvas. 

They get in the car, and drive away. 

***

Matteo feels like he’s drifting five centimeters above the ground at all times, ever since they left the courthouse. When you laugh so hard you get lightheaded and need a few minutes to get reoriented, that’s how he’s been feeling all evening, blissed out and happy and walking on air. Like nothing can touch him right now, nothing could dim the light in his eyes. 

They’re in the middle of the dance floor, and have been for the last half hour, done with people taking them away from each other, decidedly not leaving the other’s side for the remainder of the night. 

That’s not to say the rest of the evening had been bad, on the contrary, Matteo’s had the time of his life. When they’d arrived at the big house, most of the guests had already been there, waiting for them in giddy anticipation. It’s not a very big crowd and Matteo wouldn’t want it to be any different. 

Their solid group of friends is all there of course, the boys and the girls and their respective significant others. His mom is there, has been in happy tears for the majority of the night. His dad has not been invited. After a lot of thinking Matteo had decided that the only people he wants at their wedding are people that make him happy, and his dad hasn’t been part of that group in years, if he ever was. 

Some cousins he’s still in contact with are present, though, and Matteo’s heart warms at the thought that they came all the way from Italy just to share this with him. There’s some other friends they’ve made at university, at work, in other places. Hans and Laura and David’s godmother. 

Every single person they love assembled here. Matteo’s heart has been on the verge of bursting all evening. 

The night had started with their first dance, which had been an awkward, lovely, embarrassing experience Matteo’s glad to have gone through, while also being glad it’s over now. The best man and woman speeches by Laura and Jonas, had made them all laugh a lot and then not so much when both of their speeches turned unsurprisingly earnest and loving. 

They even got Jonas to sing some of his softer love songs, with that longing in his voice, the peaceful contentment. If Matteo had anyone sing at his wedding, it was damn well going to be his best friend that’s seen him through practically every single rough patch in life. In the end, after a minute of _it’s so awkward performing for only people you know, Luigi_, he’d given in easily. If Jonas had been there for every one of Matteo’s important moments, Matteo had also been there for his and consequentially, if someone was singing at his best friend’s wedding, it would damn well be him. 

Matteo had danced with his mom, feeling emotional when seeing the happy light shining from her eyes, the moment she told him how proud she was of him, that this was all she ever wanted him to find and that she could feel in her heart it’d be a lasting marriage. She told him how she’s prayed every night to see the joyous light of Matteo’s childhood return back to his eyes from where it had been stolen, ripped away when he had to watch his parents, his family, fall apart, and that she thanks god every day that is has been put back in its rightful place.

David had also danced with her and although Matteo doesn’t know exactly what was said between them, he’d seen the serious and attentive way David had listened to her, the sweet smiles they’d shared, and then at the end the tight hug David had given her. David would probably tell him if Matteo asked him what she said to him, but a part of him thinks he’s more than fine with it being a private conversation. He wants David to get every piece of parental love in his life he possibly can. 

Matteo had danced, slow and fast, with each and every one of his friends, laughed with them, let them know how much he appreciated and loved them, feeling more at peace at a party than he had in a long time, before eventually making his way back to David.

The music had turned slower at some point. And now here they are, David twirling Matteo around, his arms not high enough to let Matteo through, a lovely mess of laughter and smiles. He pulls him back into him when Matteo faces the right way again and for a bit, they just sway against each other, not talking, until Matteo looks up into David’s eyes, chest too full with this feeling to keep it quiet.

‘Can’t believe I’m lucky enough to call you my husband’, Matteo whispers.

David doesn’t answer, and when Matteo looks up at his eyes, he realizes it’s because David is too busy blinking, no doubt trying to whisk away the tears forming in his eyes.

Matteo takes on a mock-shocked tone, the smile on his face not able to be stopped. ‘David, are you -- Are you crying?’ 

‘No’, David answers, but at the same time he turns his head to quickly wipe his hand over the cheek that’s turned away from Matteo. 

‘Liar! What happened to being too cool to cry at our wedding?’ 

David attempts to glare at him, badly suppressing the smile on his face, tears still steadily forming in and falling from, his eyes. ‘Shut the fuck up, I never said that.’ 

Still grinning like a fool, Matteo starts wiping away some of the wetness from David’s cheeks. A crying David is a rare sight, and Matteo can’t help selfishly taking it in. He looks so beautiful like this, under the multicolored lighting overhead, reflecting off the tear tracks on his face. But then again, Matteo always thinks David is the most beautiful thing he’s ever set sight on, no matter what state he’s in.

‘And to think you were making fun of me for crying.’

‘I hate you.’ 

‘The fact that you just got emotional when I called you my husband, tells me quite the opposite actually.’

Another tear escapes and Matteo laughs, the only way he knows how to deal with this overflowing flood of happiness in his chest. 

‘Who says I’m not crying at the thought of being stuck with you forever?’

Matteo just looks at him, not even bothering to reply to that. 

David sighs and pulls Matteo closer by his hips, before whispering: ‘I’m just really happy, you ass. ‘

He’s done laughing now, when David is being this sincere and vulnerable. If he’s not careful, he might start crying again himself. 

‘Me too’, he whispers instead, while pulling David even closer, foreheads pressed against each other. They share a soft kiss, a bit wet, but lovely and warm. 

Another song starts to play while they gently sway to the music, and Matteo distantly wonders who decided to put such a sad song on a wedding playlist. It’s not long into the song when David decides to speak up again. 

‘So, what would you say if I asked you to ditch our own wedding and get out of here, Mr. Schreibner?’

‘Well, Mr. Florenzi, I’d be appalled of course and ask you where you manners have gone.’

They decided they wouldn’t take each other’s name as they didn’t really see the point. They both might not have the best relationship with their last name, but it’s still _theirs _and it always has been. They’re entwined now, though, and the lines between them are even blurrier than before. 

David raises his eyebrows at Matteo’s answer. ‘But then of course, I’d remember I’ve never had any manners of my own and say fuck it, let’s go.’ 

And then they’re glancing around and surreptitiously trying to sneak away without their friends noticing, not wanting to deal with questions and having to say goodbye to every single person there. They sneak off the dance floor and power walk their way into the house, where they finally fall into giggles and each other when they realize no one saw them leave.

Matteo feels like a teenager again, laughing with his boyfriend because they got away with some stupid shit, except they’re at their own wedding and they’re married now, which makes it all the more exhilarating. The light feeling in his chest and undeniable urge to burst out laughing out loud, is the same. 

Leaving the party with Freddie Mercury’s heartbroken voice following them, they make their way out the front door, where they can still faintly hear some party noises.

They quickly realize they don’t have a plan. A car brought them here and they’re supposed to use that same car to get to their beds at the end of the night, except that’s not really what they want to do right now. 

Looking to his right, Matteo notices some of his friends’ bikes in a rack they installed for this occasion. David catches his eye and Matteo can tell he has the same idea. 

‘I mean’, David begins, ‘we could walk?’, but he sounds unconvinced.

‘I guess’, Matteo answers. After a few seconds of silence, he continues with: ‘My feet really hurt, though. All the dancing, you know.’ 

David makes a humming noise. ‘If only we had our bikes.’

They look to the rack again, then at each other. Matteo is first to suggest what they’re both thinking. ‘I’m sure Jonas won’t mind.’ 

‘Yeah, and Abdi won’t either, right?’ 

‘No, of course not.’ 

It is way too easy to steal their friends’ bikes and ride off into the night. 

Matteo knows the code to Jonas’ bike chain, and Abdi never locks his because he insists it’s too old and shitty to ever get stolen and so far he’s always been proven right. Well, up until tonight anyway.

***

After riding around with no destination for a good twenty minutes, too happy and giddy and floating on the surrealness of this whole day, Matteo starts recognizing some of the streets and gets an idea. Pushing himself off the pedals on Jonas’ bike, he takes off, yelling at David to follow him from behind. For once, David is not riding miles in front of him, Abdi’s bike is too shitty and Jonas’ too good for that. It feels a bit weird, but Matteo decides he likes it. 

‘Where are we going?’, David asks, a giddy smile on his face and the wind ruffling his hair. 

‘It’s a surprise’, Matteo answers, knowing full well what memories he’s digging up. 

David’s eyes sparkle with it. ‘Lead the way.’

‘We’re not very far now.’ And he kicks off again, swirling over the empty streets, enjoying the way the houses are flashing by in an orange daze from the street lights. 

The closer they get, the more David takes in his surroundings, until Matteo can clearly see the moment he gets where they’re going because his eyes light up in recognition. He’s surprised it even took him so long, as David is always the one with the stellar geographical instincts, as opposed to Matteo who could get lost two streets from their apartment. 

When he understands, David whips his head around, hair bouncing behind him, to give Matteo a smile that’s so loving and fond it momentarily makes Matteo feel as if his heart has stopped beating. It’s enough time for David to gain some speed and get ahead of Matteo, turning their roles around as he’s the one leading the way now. 

Five minutes later, they’re entering the little park and following the canal they met at all these years ago. They’ve been back here since David sent those coordinates, but it feels more significant now, like they’ve come full circle and they’re simply revisiting their past selves, here to watch the ghost of who they were as teens figuring it all out, knowing it’ll be okay in the end. 

David doesn’t ask why Matteo has brought them here. He understands the need to revisit past memories and places. This whole day has felt so exciting, but it’s also made them reminiscent of the entire journey they’ve been on. The wedding is by no means the final destination; it feels more like a stop on the way there. You stay a bit, visit the city you’re in and catch your breath, while thinking of all the things you’ve seen and all of the things you still want to see on this endless holiday. 

Matteo is getting a bit choked up, remembering how nervous he’d been to be around David, how excited he’d been to be here with _a boy, _how monumental it had felt to tell him he’d broken up with Sara, his way of showing David that he was all in this. 

Suddenly, David comes to a halt. Lost in thought, Matteo hadn’t noticed the place David has guided them to is the place they’d went to sit and watch the water on that first date. It’s his turn to lovingly smile at his husband now. _His husband_. God, he’s not used to it yet and he hopes he’ll feel this thrill forever. 

They haven’t spoken since David asked where they were going, and so when he speaks it feels loud in the dark night, like he’s destroying some kind of invisible peace that exists between them. Not that Matteo minds. He’d be okay with any kind of peace being broken as long as David’s voice is doing the breaking. 

He takes Matteo’s hand in his, pulls him to the steps and says: ‘Sit down, please.’

Matteo sits down. 

David puts his hands on Matteo’s knees and pushes them open, just enough to step between. He lays one hand on Matteo’s cheek while he entangles the other one with one of Matteo’s, fingers entwined. 

Looking up at him, Matteo can’t make out all of David’s features in the darkness, but he can see his eyes looking down into his, and his mouth where a tiny smile rests. Matteo keeps quiet, patiently waits for David to do what he’s thinking of. All these years, David’s given Matteo all the time he needed to come to term with things, to figure out his thoughts and words and feelings, taken away all the rush Matteo had felt during those moments until he was left with nothing but the feeling that no matter how long he takes to form a sentence or to come to a conclusion, David will be there waiting. And Matteo has done the same for David, whenever he needed space, or simply needed to get away for a bit to get his thoughts in order, always, always coming back to Matteo when he’s ready. 

_With me by your side, you have all the time in the world._

The tiny smile on David’s face transforms into one taking over his whole face, and then he’s leaning down and pressing his mouth against Matteo’s. They’ve perfected the language of kisses over the years and this is one is everything it needs to be. It’s intense, but it’s soft, but it’s deep, but it’s slow, and it’s not hiding anything. 

It’s clearly a statement David is making for himself and Matteo and for everyone that ever doubted their love, even though they’re not here to actually witness it. It’s as much a _fuck you _to the world as it is a declaration of love to Matteo, as it is a silent message to David’s younger self that it’ll all work out in the end. There’s no more need to hide.

They’re out of breath when David pulls back, just enough so they can breathe, but not enough for their foreheads to stop touching or for the air they inhale to be different. 

Once their chests have stopped heaving, David, his voice shaking a little bit, says: ‘I was so scared then.’ 

Matteo was, too, but he was also starting to realize that being happy was more important than not being scared. ‘But you’re not anymore?’ 

‘Sometimes I still am, but I don’t let it stop me.’ He kisses Matteo once more, briefly this time, but just as soft. ‘I wish I could show 17-year old David how happy he’s going to be, tell him to stop running.’

‘He’ll figure it out.’

’I know. He’s going to be so happy.’ 

Matteo lets his head fall forward against David’s stomach, David raising his arms and letting them rest on Matteo’s shoulders, dropping a kiss on top of his head. 

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, just feeling the night wrap itself around them and the contentment seeping into their bones, but he doesn’t much care. After a while, they figure they should get going and then they’re on their bikes again, on to the next place the Berlin wind deems right for them to go, like an old friend rifling through a photo book. 

From there they end up in many different places, revisiting many different moments in their relationship and resurrecting feelings they thought were long buried. But just being there and smelling the memories all around them on a night where every single thing they do is destined to become one too, it all hits a little bit harder and Matteo finds himself close to tears multiple times during the night.

They visit the place where they had their first date as an official couple, out and in love. It’s a cute square with a fountain in the middle of it, bringing the soothing cadence of water to the night and making the air around them buzz with quiet. A food truck used to stand there, in a corner of the place, and they had kebab that first time they went out together. He’d had kebab a thousand times before then, but somehow, however sappy he knows this sounds, Matteo is still convinced that one was the best one he ever ate. He’s not sure if it was because he felt so damn happy, or if it actually was just an exceptionally good kebab, and he can’t find out because, a week later, when they returned, the food truck had disappeared and never returned, turning the whole thing into a mystery. 

They bike to the place they made up after their first fight and it’s a little bit bittersweet, because Matteo can still so clearly remember just how shitty he’d felt then and he doesn’t think he can ever forget. He hadn’t been as sure of their relationship back then and had kind of thought that maybe that was it. The second David had left the WG, slamming the door behind him, leaving Matteo to stew in his own frustration and anger and sadness, he’d been convinced that was the end of them and it had teared his heart out. It wasn’t the end, though. Some time later, an hour maybe, David had sent him a text saying he was sorry and telling Matteo where he ran off to. A place only two streets away from the flat share at that time, a bench under a tree, and Matteo had arrived there and, in a wave of relief and love, thrown his arms around David while kissing the part of his face he was able to reach in the embrace. After just holding each other through it for a bit, they’d talked it all out right there, under the tree, and had walked back home, hand in hand, a big smile on their face. 

It’s bittersweet because, although he doesn’t remember what they fought about, he can still feel his chest constrict and his tear drucks expand when he focuses, the helplessness and pain he’d felt when fighting with David. But it’s sweet, too, because this is where he learned that their relationship can take a hit. They’ve survived so much, and still they came out strong, married and happy. 

They don’t say anything, just catch each other’s eyes and share a small smile. Matteo knows David is thinking the same thing. They’ve gotten a lot better at communicating over the years and the fights they have now are often about more important stuff, but they never even come close to the level of dramatics two teenage boys experience in the epic highs and lows of first love and all the additional feelings that brings with it. 

They don’t stay too long there, just five minutes sitting on the bench, David’s head resting on Matteo’s shoulder and Matteo’s cheek laying on the crown on David’s head. 

Really, it’s mostly sweet. 

The place Matteo had to pick up David once in the middle of the night because he went to one of his university parties, and got so drunk his friends thought it safer to let Matteo know. The place David waited for Matteo to get out of his first therapy session and bought him an overly expensive smoothie after. The place where they went to celebrate after David got his first movie deal. They drive past Mama Florenzi’s house even though she’s probably not home yet and think of the first time David met her, of how nervous he’d been and of how much they ended up loving each other. The train station where Matteo went to pick up David after he came back from a semester abroad and they didn’t let each other go for a good ten minutes, and how they both teared up because being away from one another for so long was one of the hardest things they’d ever had to do. 

In the end he ends up thinking of all the way he’s changed, David’s changed, their lives have changed, but how they’ve mostly grown. Grown up, into themselves, into each other, always by each other’s side. These places are the same they were years ago and have seen many more different stories and met people beside them for whom the places have become important too, in their own way. It’s weird to think that while he’s been experiencing life and seeing things in a different light, these places have stayed the same. 

So many things have changed, relationships have altered, opinions have shifted, but some things are consistent. Their best friends, for example, and the way Matteo feels at ease when he’s around them. But most importantly, the love that exists between David and him. It may be a little different than it was in the beginning, but it’s ever present and stronger than ever. It’s never left Matteo’s life ever since he first heard David talk and knew there was something about this boy that drew him in and refused to let go. And he was right, because even now, years later, he’s still captivated by that same attraction and wonder and _love _every time he thinks of David. 

He doesn’t need to see all the important places in their relationship to know this. 

Although, when talking about significant moments in their relationship, they can’t leave out the abandoned pool. So, of course, that’s where they eventually end up, grinning up at each other before jumping the fence. 

Once inside, they race each other because it’s impossible not to, really. David doesn’t look deterred by his suit and arrives first as always. Matteo check his phone for the time and under the 01:48, there are four texts from Jonas waiting from him. 

_23:23 did you two really just leave? well, the party is still going strong, if you plan on coming back _

_00:37 i thought maybe you were at the hotel, celebrating your honeymoon *wink* but your car is still here?_

_01:28 Yo diggi you took my bike? And abdi’s too? You’re not at the hotel then that’s too far_

_01:30 How are we supposed to get home now?_

Snorting, Matteo shows the texts to David who laughs and rolls his eyes. ‘Did no one ever teach him not to bother a couple on their wedding night?’ 

‘We did take their bikes.´

‘Tell them to come here with the car and we can make an exchange?’

Matteo nods and types out a quick: _why are you texting me, asshole, I could’ve been busy _

He gets a reply back almost as soon as he sends the text. 

_01:53 You wouldn’t have answered if you were _

Rolling his eyes, Matteo sends Jonas the coordinates. 

_01:55 Don’t move, we’re coming over _

‘They’re coming here.’

David gets a dark look in his eyes that immediately makes Matteo hot all over. He suddenly regrets having told their friends to come here and wishes they were at their hotel already. He’s not been blind to how fucking good David looks in his suit and the trip down memory lane made him kind of forget what a honeymoon is supposed to be for, but it’s all rushing in now when he can’t really do anything that won’t only manage to frustrate him even more. 

But really what else is there to do in an abandoned pool while waiting for their friends, but make out. Years and years of david’s lips haven’t managed to make the feeling any less nice, any less special. It’s as good as ever, the one thing Matteo is sure he won’t ever tire of. 

When Jonas calls to ask where the hell they are, Matteo’s lips feel raw from the kissing, he knows his hair is a mess and there’s fire running all through his veins, all the way to the tip of his ears. A bruise is forming on his neck, right under the collar of his shirt. 

David’s eyes are so dark and his cheeks are rosy, clothed rumpled, but looking better than he maybe ever has. Picking up the phone and letting Jonas know how to get inside is going against every single urge he’s feeling at the moment, and the only reason he gets it done is the prospect of the car waiting for them to drive to the hotel where they can finish this off in peace. 

***

‘What do you mean, you don’t have the car?’

‘We don’t have the car.’

‘But why? What was the plan for all of us to get out of here?’

‘Bro_,_ don’t blame us, you have the fucking car keys.’

That stops Matteo in his tracks. He looks at David in question, and the other man, after sheepishly smiling at him, pulls the keys out of his jacket pocket. 

Matteo can try being annoyed with David, but he’s never been a particularly good actor and he’s pretty sure he couldn’t be properly annoyed with him right now if David did his best to drag it out. His friends on the other hand… 

‘What are we supposed to do now?’

In the end it is decided that they will bike back to the car, David and Matteo riding on the back with Jonas and Abdi. Carlos brought Jonas, and Abdi had begged Sam to use her bike if he promised to bring it back right away, but that only leaves them a place for one of them. It was with heavy reluctance and the knowledge that, really, it was their only fault, that Matteo and David let Jonas call Hanna and ask her to bring her bike, knowing full well Amira, Sam and Mia would join her, Kiki having gone home earlier because the pregnancy had exhausted her quite early in the night. 

If they’re particularly unlucky, Hans will have caught on to what’s happening and insist to join, and then they’ll never get to the hotel. At this point Matteo is convinced nothing will even happen tonight, the excitement of the day and the dancing of the evening, followed by a long night, have all made him so tired he thinks there’s a big chance he’ll simply fall asleep once he lays down, maybe gathering up just enough energy to kiss David’s forehead. 

‘So, while we’re waiting, want to take us inside this thing, or are we just going to stand out here until Hanna arrives?’, Abdi speaks and then, Matteo can’t believe he’s actually showing them this place, but they take them inside.

***

‘So, what’s here’, Jonas asks, looking around the pool, once they’re inside. 

The first thing that comes to Matteo’s mind is _This is where I learned what it felt like to breathe, _but he thinks that might be a bit too sappy even for him. So he goes with: ‘That’s where he’, he points at David, ‘tricked me into kissing him for the first time.’

‘_Tricked _you?’, David sputters, pausing the conversation he was having with Abdi, leaning against one of the pool sides. ‘You were pretty into, if I recall correctly.’ Matteo decides to ignore him.

‘He was all like’, Matteo changes his voice to a bad imitation of David being overly seductive, ‘_we’re actually underwater right now, bet you can’t hold your breath longer than me _and then he just went for it.’ 

‘That was smooth as hell, admit it.’ 

‘Hell yeah’, Carlos interjects. ‘I’m so using that.’ 

Matteo decides to not acknowledge Carlos and continues speaking to David directly. ‘If by ‘it worked’ you mean you cheated then sure.’ 

‘There were no rules!’

‘It was implied.’ Matteo knows exactly what to say to summon David’s competitive side, and he loves seeing him riled up like that. It’s a sure way to get his cheeks rosy and his eyes glistening, and if he’s lucky -- which he almost always is -- it results in him being shoved against a wall being kissed within an inch of his life. 

‘If it’s implied, it’s not --’, David starts, before being interrupted by Jonas, holding up his hands and coming between them.

‘Guys, guys, no fighting on your wedding day.’ 

Matteo turns his head to look at him and shoot him a look to shut him up. ‘Says who?’, he asks, at the exact same time David does, too. Matteo whips his head back around to look at him, only to find David already smiling at him. 

David pushes himself off the poolside and moves closer to Matteo, until he can take him by the waist and pull him into him. ‘Love you’, he whispers. 

They’ve said it about a hundred times today alone and shown it in front of everyone they know, but it still feels like a hot gulp of tea on a winter day, warmth spreading through his entire body. Still feels like crawling back into bed together after having breakfast on a lazy Sunday. It’s his favorite feeling in the whole world. 

It used to feel different, at the start of their relationship. 

He remembers being seven years old and seeing Firenze for the first time. Accompanied by his grandparents, he remembers climbing up the top of the highest tower in the city, and having his breath taken away when he arrived. The view so special he momentarily forgot how much the stairs had tired him out. From up there he was able to see the whole city and, beyond that, the Italian countryside outstretched farther than his eyes could see. The sunlight reflecting off the golden dome and the wind whipping through his hair and the Arno glistening in the distance. He’d never been so high up before and it scared him, but it was also the most wondrous thing he’d ever seen. 

That’s what he compares the feeling of those first I love you’s to and he used to believe nothing could ever top that. Except he failed to realize that just because that memory is engraved the deepest on his mind, that doesn’t mean it’s actually his favorite memory he has of Italy. The moments he truly cherishes the most are less sharp, because they’re less specific instances, than they are vague fragments scattered through his mind, mostly defined by the feeling they carry, like a particular scent evoking things you thought were long buried inside your chest. 

It’s the feeling of his grandmother’s hugs, her soft dress against his cheek and her flowery perfume enveloping him. Listening to his grandfather’s soft voice when Matteo got up at night to go to the bathroom, only to find his grandpa still up reading, and eventually ending up in his lap listening to stories about his life. It’s getting lost in the fields surrounding his grandparents’ little house while playing hide-and-seek with his cousins, and the sheer relief when they eventually found their way back. It’s all the little things he misses about being a kid.

And that’s the feeling he rediscovers in every I love you he and David exchange now. Given the choice he’ll choose the second option every time. 

‘Love you’, he whispers back. ‘I’m really happy you kissed me. Husband.’

David doesn’t say anything, simply lays his hand on Matteo’s cheek and kisses him, soft and gentle and endlessly meaningful. 

‘Look, what you’ve done now, Jonas’, Abdi’s voice breaks through Matteo’s bubble of love, as violently as that dog once did. ‘Arguing is how they show their love. Now, they’re going to consummate their marriage right before our eyes.’ 

Instead of responding, Matteo flips him off without breaking eye contact with David, but to his great chagrin David _does_, though his hand never leaves Matteo’s face. ‘Maybe you should have considered that before following a couple of newlyweds on their wedding night.’

‘Maybe you should have considered _that _before stealing our bikes’, Abdi complains. 

‘Can you really blame them when you’re bike is unlocked at all times?’, Carlos chimes in. 

‘If you rob a bank, do you think the law cares whether it was open or not? No, they care that you _robbed it_. And who asked you, anyway?’ 

Matteo groans and lets his head fall on David’s chest, feels his arms wind around his shoulders, feels his laugh reverberate through his entire body. ‘Why are we still friends with these people?’

‘Because’, Jonas says from somewhere behind him, ‘you love us. Bruddis for life, remember?’, calling up memories from a hot night on a field somewhere in Berlin before Matteo had any idea he’d end up here, happily married to the love of his life. 

And, well, Matteo really can’t argue with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!  
Again, thanks for everyone who contributed to that one wedding conversation in the discord, you know who you are probably. Thank you marta i love you you're the best.
> 
> Alternate title: we tried the world, good god it wasn't for us. Official title is from 'let's get married' by bleachers again. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! A little bonus part is coming very soon!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @vlindervin7
> 
> Love,  
Jasmine


End file.
